Flashpoint
by kusanosakura
Summary: It's Teddy and Scorpius' sixth year. Teddy is a Slytherin Prefect and Quidditch captain. Scorpius who is a three months younger is a Ravenclaw prefect and flies as Seeker but he is also his House Captain. They are raised as brothers but Scorpius has designs on being Teddy's lover. Victoire's attentions make her fellow Ravenclaw Prefect see red. Part of the Borderline Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Flashpoint

Pairings: Implied drarry, BillxFleur, SeamusxGeorge ect. Unrequited TeddyxVictoire and preslash TeddyxScorpius

Summary: It's Teddy and Scorpius' sixth year. Teddy is a Slytherin Prefect and Quidditch captain. Scorpius who is a three months younger is a Ravenclaw prefect and flies as Seeker but he is also his House Captain. Victoire's attentions make her fellow Ravenclaw see red.

Notes: part of the same universe as Borderline and Baiting of Rose. Flashpoint begins approximately one year prior to Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter one

**Flashpoint - (Noun) 1. A place, event or time at which trouble: such as violence or anger flares up. 2. The temperature at which a particular organic compound gives off sufficient vapour to ignite in air.**

Personally, Teddy didn't think badly of Victoire's attentions. He was a bit flattered by it but he knew that it pissed Scorpius off. Which he found intriguing as hell…

Scorpius' reaction to Fred, Fabian and Gideon announcing that Victoire had snogged him had not gone over well.

It had been an enigma for the normally shy girl to actually snog anyone. Unlike most girls, guys chased Victoire rather then she chased them.

Now Scorpius had had it out for the fifth year girls' prefect…

His glares, snide comments and attempts to put the lily white perfect Prefect in detentions had not gone unnoticed.

In fact his Head of House his Grandmother actually had told him to rein in her great nephew. Andromeda Tonks may have been a Healer but she was also a First Class Potions Mistress in her own right. Harry's nudging had her taking over when Slughorn decided after putting Hogwarts back together to retire for good.

Just what was that conniving woman up to? There were varying opinions for why the son of a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor ended up in Slytherin. It usually came back to Draco or his grandmother.

His godfather who was his 'dad' because he didn't have one living said he loved him no matter what House he ended up in. The bravest man he knew was a Slytherin after all.

This had Teddy wondering whether that was his deceased 'grandfather' Severus or his 'papa' Draco.

Teddy sighed, since it wasn't time for Ravenclaw's team to practice and there were no classes in session that meant that Scorpius was probably in the library.

For a Malfoy, Scorpius was a primadonna. He wore his hair just so, always in a neat French braid while he slept and rebraided every morning. Not even Papa Draco was that pretentious. Draco did prefer to present a polished persona and person in public.

Everyone knew that the Malfoy heir was bent, the girls were known to bemoan that all the good wizards were always bent or taken. At sixteen, Scorpius was still single. He had the sort of effeminate looks that even straight wizards were known to whisper about.

Rumour had it that they were both neck and neck for Head Boy; Merlin knew their marks were damn near perfect. Straight O's in nearly every subject every year, except for Potions- Scorpius was the King of that subject. Teddy always managed to barely attain an Exceed Expectations. They were equals at Defence, Charms, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Numerology, Ancient Studies and Alchemy but Teddy was the best at Care of Magical Creatures receiving an 'O' while Scorpius managed only an "EE'. They both avoided Divination considering it a soft subject.

Apparently, Scorpius had inherited Lucius' fanaticism about his appearance. He had swooning fans of both genders but he ignored them. He tolerated, their god brothers Fabian and Gideon but they were a year younger. Fabian was in Slytherin and his fellow Beater. Gideon was a Chaser and was Sorted into Ravenclaw.

The narcissist was in the most prominent table, surrounded by his books. Unlike his father and grandfather he had no posse or minions. Scorpius had made a name for himself above being a Malfoy. Apparently he wanted to prove he was more than a name.

The whole family knew that Scorpius had his heart set on being a curse breaker like Genevieve's Uncle Bill. For a guy obsessed with his looks, he sure wanted a dangerous career.

When he approached his cousin, the younger teen stiffened.

"What do you want Teddy?" Scorpius drawled without even looking up from his essay.

The Slytherin blinked, "How did you know it was me?"

"I live with you; I ought to know your scent, the aura of your magic and the sound of your footfall. We have been rounds together you know."

"Are you on duty here?" Teddy asked, ignoring the staring students, he was not going to dress down the blonde in public.

"Hardly, just studying ahead and polishing my essays. Why did you want me?"

The Beater sighed, "Can we talk somewhere in private?"

"We may." Scorpius snapped his fingers, his house else Nina arrived.

"Master Scorpius be wanting Nina?"

"Take these to my dormroom and meet me in the Prefect's Bath." The Ravenclaw said imperiously as he rose.

Teddy never really got the way the others drooled over his fellow prefect who was like a brother.

"Coming?" The blonde asked.

Teddy was distracted by a few wisps of flyaway blonde hair that escaped his braid. "What? Oh yes, I'm coming."

The Malfoy heir smirked, "Not yet but you will."

There was much speculation why both refused confessions of love; Scorpius was brutal bordering on insult when he told his admirers that he just wasn't interested. He usually made some sarcastic remark about waiting for his 'Prince Charming' to come along.

As for himself, he hadn't really noticed anyone. He wasn't blind, he knew that Vicki was considered beautiful but he just wasn't interested. He didn't really see why one had to find the love of one's life here.

Teddy was lost in his own thoughts as he followed Scorpius.

"You would think that you found my company boring the way you stare off into space. Family or not Teddy I don't like being ignored. You will pay me at least some attention or I will hex you." The narcissistic blonde snipped at him without turning around.

Teddy sighed, "Sorry Scor, just trying to considered my arguments and how likely they are to fail."

Scorpius cast a detection charm to see if the Prefects' Bath was empty. A smug look crossed his features and he snapped out the password. Once they were inside, the Ravenclaw wove a dozen or so wards on the entrance.

Teddy raised an eyebrow, "A silencing charm, repelling charms and you even hide the door?"

Scorpius shrugged, as he removed his tie, "I'd rather not be disturbed if you think this should remain a private conversation. Also if it's likely to infuriate me then, we all know what my decibel level is like when I'm incensed. Silencing charms are also beneficial for that. Now what did you need to speak to me about cousin?"

Teddy was not pleased to find himself dry mouthed and staring as his cousin stripped.

Scorpius smirked inwardly; sometimes it was a blessing rather than a curse to be beautiful. "So Teddy," he sung out, "who wanted you to talk me?" he asked as he shrugged out of his school shirt.

Teddy swallowed, "Nana."

"Oh? What does she want?"

"You…to stop bullying Vicki."

Scorpius' eyes flashed, "What did you called her?"

"I meant Prefect Delacour-Weasley. She says it's unseemly and uncouth to stoop to such tactics. I'm supposed to make you lay off." Teddy stammered.

"I like you a lot better when you call that insect by her surname. Just because that spineless little fly pulled courage from another dimension with magic I haven't discovered yet doesn't give you the right to call her anything but her surname and title." Scorpius grumbled as he unbuckled his belt and slowly pulled it out of his trousers. He was highly aware that Teddy couldn't take his eyes off him.

"She's not an insect Scor. She's a person with feelings and you're trampling on them."

"She's just lucky that using Transfiguration as a punishment is on the list of expellable offences or I would turn her into a bug so I could crush her."

Teddy groaned; Scorpius was rather vindictive for a Ravenclaw. He wondered whether that was the Black in him or the Malfoy. He was pretty sure it wasn't the Potter…

"Lost in your own thoughts again Teddy? They better be about me."

Teddy blushed, "And if they weren't?"

"Then I would have to use Legilimency to read your mind and hex the poor bastard who was unlucky enough to be in your thoughts." The Ravenclaw admitted serenely as he leaned over, flaunting his perfect arse in Teddy's line of sight.

Teddy swallowed, as he blindly undressed. "You really should lay off. Come on Scor it will ruin your chances of being Head Boy; you know that."

"Maybe there is something I want more then that coveted position." Scorpius said prissily as he slid into the bath.

He'd turn on his favourite taps, one that released a potion that promoted smooth, silky skin, and another that made it glow.

Teddy had never in his life been attracted to a guy, holy shit for an effeminate wizard Scorpius was definitely blessed in the family jewels department.

"See something you like?' Scorpius teased as he lay back against the side of the tub. His hair still for the most part tied up…

"Do you ever let your hair down?"

"Why would I do that?" Scorpius asked raising an eyebrow, "Both genders had serious limitations understanding the idea of personal space when it comes to my person. My hair seems to be a source of fascination for them."

"If you don't like the attention, why don't you cut it?" Teddy asked as he lowered himself into the hot water.

Scorpius looked scandalized, clutching at his braid, "Are you crazy? I love my hair. Someone once said that that it and my eyes was my best feature. I couldn't cut it."

Teddy vaguely remembered saying something like that when he was six or something.

"I'm keeping my hair the way it is."

Teddy gave off his 'I'm the big brother you can trust me' aura, "So, you're half Potter. The legend goes that all Potters fall in love once and while they are still in Hogwarts. So, have you found them yet?"

Scorpius glared at him, "That's for me to know and you to wonder. I refuse to play that game. Pull it on Orion, James, Vivi, Lily, Cassie or Colin. Don't even try that with me."

Orion, James, Cassie and Colin were their siblings by blood or adoption. Vivi was born Lily Ginevra Weasley. Contrary to public option she'd not been blood adopted only legally adopted. When she was legally adopted, Scorpius' fathers had chosen the name Genevieve Carina. She currently was considered a Black heiress and fell under his future authority as Lord Black. Lily was Harry's cousin by blood. She too had been legally but not blood adopted, she'd been born Lillian Jasmine Dursley. Lily had only been couple months old when Dudley stormed into the Leaky Cauldron and shouted for someone to get Harry Potter.

A former member of DA, Hannah Abbot who had bought out Tom had flooed Harry.

Apparently, Dudley'd gotten married. Harry's cousin had sired a witch. His mother was in the hospital having had a heart attack and his wife was hysterical. He had decided that giving up the girl was better then putting the poor mite through his cousin's childhood.

Harry had accepted the girl at once, falling in love with her. The two cousins made an agreement; Harry would get any magical children Dudley sired if he made his wife and mother forget the child existed. They shook on it, and Dudley signed over custody.

Harry flooed Lily back to Draco and then when to pay a visit to his Muggle relations. On rare occasions Dudley visited his daughter, but Lily never came to visit him.

"Ignoring me again? Seriously Teddy, you are the only one brave enough to attempt to incur my wrath in that manner." Scorpius snapped.

"It's not on purpose." Teddy pouted, "It's just natural for me to brood. Dad said it's something I have in common with my father."

Father meant Remus, Dad was Harry and Papa was Draco. Mum of course referred to Nymphadora. Merlin help him, he did not understand what his mum found attractive in his father.

"Of all the traits to inherit you had to inherit that." Scorpius groaned, "Why not your mother's 'take no prisoners, you're mine' attitude? At this rate you'll graduate a virgin. Why can't you be more Black?"

Teddy wondered just what it was that Scorpius was complaining for. "What do you mean more Black?"

"Seriously, it has to be the Lupin genes. Cowardice of that magnitude should not be passed on. Then again neither should the obliviousness. If snogging makes you react like that what would one have to do? Tie you to a bed and ride you?"

Teddy's brow furrowed, "Are you quite alright?"

"Just marvellous…" Scorpius muttered. "They call me the Ice King of Ravenclaw; at least they are not suicidal enough to pair me with the Ice Queen. What does this make you? Someone with a thicker head then a Goyle!" He swam over to Teddy.

Teddy suddenly had a lap full of naked, wet Scorpius.

The effeminate Ravenclaw leaned over and snogged him, running his hands over Teddy's pectorals, rubbing the nipples with his thumbs and grinding his arse over Teddy's not-so flaccid prick.

When the slightly older boy was gasping and hard enough to poke someone's eye out, Scorpius stood up and walked out of the tub. Intentionally sashaying so his glistening arse gleamed, water trailed down his body like rain down a windowpane and creating interesting patterns.

Teddy gaped at him.

Scorpius dressed in the clean robes his house elf brought him and sat there leisurely while Nina brushed out his hair and rebraided it.

He smirked at his cousin and then left Teddy there staring after him. "An open mouth makes a good fly trap," he called over his shoulder lazily forgetting he'd called the elder Delacour-Weasley sister a fly.

Actually, he'd called her an insect and commented that he'd like to turn her into a fly and squash her.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Flashpoint

Pairings: Implied drarry, BillxFleur, SeamusxGeorge ect. Unrequited TeddyxVictoire and preslash TeddyxScorpius

Summary: It's Teddy and Scorpius' sixth year. Teddy is a Slytherin Prefect and Quidditch captain. Scorpius who is a three months younger is a Ravenclaw prefect and flies as Seeker but he is also his House Captain. Victoire's attentions make her fellow Ravenclaw see red.

Notes: part of the same universe as Borderline and Baiting of Rose. Flashpoint begins approximately one year prior to Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter 2

Despite the yearish difference in their ages, Fabian O'Shanesey was Teddy's best friend. They were both Slytherins together and both played Beater on the House team.

Why would Fabian be his best friend when he could have chosen his Seeker who was Scorpius' brother? It is easier to be best friends with someone you aren't actually closely related to. Besides, Teddy and Orion didn't have much in common…

Orion had Papa's silver eyes and dad's wild hair but was very much like their papa in personality…

Fabian was a fun-loving prankster who adored pranking their teachers and the other Houses. Everyone said he was a lot like his Great-Uncle Fabian and his Uncle Fred. He was brash, slightly vindictive and at heart someone who was insanely protective of family.

So it wasn't any wonder it was Fabian who tracked him down in his private chamber in the Slytherin Dungeons. All prefects received their own room, a perk left over from Salazar Slytherin's day. Head Boys also received private accommodations but they were more ostentatious then those granted to prefects.

"So what happened? My cousin tried to snog you again?"

It was well known that Vicki hadn't given up. She'd given him some space to realize that they were meant for each other. His stumbling back and asking her what the hell she'd done hadn't changed her mind. In the Weasley family snogging was akin to a proposal, which was dumb. Sure Harry'd snogged the Weasley bint but they hadn't gotten together in the end. In fact Vivi's mum was practically a hermit receiving few visits from her family and none from her daughter.

"No…" Teddy groaned.

"What happened?"

"Scorpius."

Everyone knew that besides tormenting Vicki, Scorpius liked to play head games with Teddy.

"Pull yourself together." Fabian ordered, punching his friend's shoulder, "You know he's only trying to psych you out so you don't aim a Bludger at his huge head."

"Somehow this time I don't think that's what his plan is…" Teddy groaned.

"What did he do this time?"

"Nana asked me to talk to him about leaving Vicki alone. I didn't want to embarrass or infuriate him by telling him off in front of people so I asked if we could go somewhere private. He chose the Prefects' bathroom."

"Okay…" Fabian frowned.

"I told him that he needed to lay of Vicki, if only because it ruined his chances of being Head Boy. Scor said he had something he wanted more…he kept complaining about my ignoring him. Then…Merlin. He was naked…in my lap…"

Fabian blinked, "Naked? In your lap? He came onto you?"

"He got me all hot and bothered, and then he left the bath. I had to watch him dress and have his hair rebraided. I think he isn't cutting his hair because of something I said when I was six! You don't think…he actually likes me do you?" Teddy asked stammering.

Fabian groaned, "I don't know. As far as I know Scorpius has never had any interest in anyone and most certainly never sexually pursued someone. Either he really likes you Ted or it's his new head game. Merlin knows he hasn't got any friends."

Scorpius was a loner, if he was close to anyone it was Teddy and everyone knew it.

Fabian patted his shoulder, "Ignore him. If it's just a game he'll give up if you don't react. If he really does like you, he's half Potter so you're screwed. You'll be his and that's that."

Teddy groaned, "How can you be so calm and cynical about this?"

"You're not closely related, your grandmothers are sisters but so what? You're not really brothers. If Scorpius wants you, you'll be his. Merlin knows he's always had you wrapped around his finger. I wonder what it is with Slytherin and Ravenclaw…Domi's got Rose wrapped around her finger too. I bet you they'll be a couple before they graduate." Fabian pronounced.

"They're first cousins! Their dads are brothers…" Teddy groaned.

"Love doesn't care about such things. Sometimes love just happens."

"Do you have anyone you like?" Teddy asked.

Fabian smirked, "Not telling."

"Hey!" Teddy pouted.

"You don't expect me to tell you everything do you?"

"We're best friends!" Teddy frowned exasperated.

"So? You don't tell me everything."

"Gah!"

"It will be alright…" Fabian patted his shoulder. "I'm sure it will all blow over. I'll go tell Vicki to give you and Scorpius space."

"He wants to turn her into a fly and squish her." Teddy groaned.

"Well he's always been a vindictive shit. Ravenclaw's team is about as sneaky and conniving as Slytherin nowadays. Are we sure he shouldn't have ended up here?"

"He never wanted to be a Slytherin. He wanted to be a Ravenclaw oddly enough." Teddy shrugged.

"That is interesting. Well, I know Great-Uncle Gideon was a Ravenclaw but Fabian was a Gryffindor…"

"You're too Fred-like to be comfortable in Gryffindor." Teddy smirked.

"Maybe I just wanted to be sorted with my best friend."

"Oh please don't have a crush on me too…"

Fabian chuckled, "Never."

Teddy was left alone with his raging thoughts.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Flashpoint

Pairings: Implied drarry, BillxFleur, SeamusxGeorge ect. Unrequited TeddyxVictoire and preslash TeddyxScorpius

Summary: It's Teddy and Scorpius' sixth year. Teddy is a Slytherin Prefect and Quidditch captain. Scorpius who is a three months younger is a Ravenclaw prefect and flies as Seeker but he is also his House Captain. Victoire's attentions make her fellow Ravenclaw see red.

Notes: part of the same universe as Borderline and Baiting of Rose. Flashpoint begins approximately one year prior to Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter three

Scorpius lay naked on his bed in Ravenclaw Tower…

He'd cancelled the cold-water charm once he was alone.

He was quickly painfully hard…

Scorpius summoned a thick teal vibrating dildo, he used a series of spells to scrub his insides and relax himself. He held the dildo to his entrance and tapped it.

The device began to fuck him…

Scorpius groaned; another spell had invisible hands touching him all over.

He stroked his own prick and pinched his nipples, all the while imagining that it was Teddy.

Merlin…he loved the slightly older teen. Damn the Slytherin was sexy…all those muscles. Probably inherited from Teddy's werewolf father…

Scorpius wanted his friend, his cousin to dominate him, to pin him down and fuck his brains out.

He had to be in love with the densest guy in Hogwarts. Was this how Teddy's mum felt when trying to get his dad into bed? Of course having come into his inheritance as a Veela didn't help, his Veela wanted Teddy just as badly as his heart did…

However he kept that to himself, no use giving his secrets away. He had enough issues with persons not respecting his person and fending off unwanted attentions…

Gah!

It would break his heart if Teddy didn't want him. He was half Potter and that half was madly in love to Teddy and had been since the day the Slytherin said he liked his hair and eyes. He worshiped his cousin-godbrother

Why? Teddy didn't even remember saying that…

He was doomed…

XoooooX

Thanks to Scorpius' 'head game' Teddy had odd dreams that night…

_The Ravenclaw and Slytherin match ended in a tie. Slytherin's Chasers had done exceptionally well and while their Beaters had managed to make Ravenclaw's Chasers continually drop the Quaffle. Leaving their only chance at a tie in Scorpius' hands because it was one hundred and eighty- Slytherin to thirty- Ravenclaw…_

_They were the last to leave the pitch having spent the entire match on a dagger edge._

_Orion was good but Scorpius had more experience and was the better Seeker._

_They had received congratulations from the family who wasn't part of their respective teams and were the last to head to the locker rooms to shower._

_Scorpius tackled him through the door way of the Ravenclaw locker room. "You looked so hot up there. I had to use a cold water charm on myself. They are losing their effectiveness; for I'm acquiring a resistance from using them so much. You have to take responsibility…"_

_Teddy smirked kissing him, "Of course." _

_They rolled over; Scorpius was lying on tile floor with his hair a bit wild from the wind and his cheeks pink from the chilled winter air. _

_They both wanted one another…_

_Teddy pinned his lover and rival to the floor kissing him._

_Scorpius pressed his erection against Teddy's, "Yes…"_

_"Gina!" Teddy growled. _

_His house elf appeared, "Master Teddy?"_

_"Take us to my room in Slytherin."_

_The house elf grabbed their arms and they were Apparated to his prefect rooms. _

_"I love that you have private rooms."_

_"You deserve better then a fumble in a crowded dormitory." Teddy retorted hotly._

_Scorpius' beauty and glorious nakedness was for his eyes alone…_

_They impatiently undressed one another throwing Quidditch kits every which way._

_Scorpius cast preparing charms, lubrication and contraception before he let Teddy pin him back to the bed._

_Teddy used a lube spell on himself, before thrusting into his Scorp's arse. He kissed him, running his hands everyway memorising the feel of his skin, the scent of his body after a match and the taste of his mouth. "Mine."_

_Scorpius shivered, "Always..."_

_He felt so complete, when they were joined like this…_

_Teddy's thrusts were impatient but aimed instinctively for Scorpius' prostate. _

_"Yes…I love it when you claim me like this…" Scorpius groaned._

_Teddy broke their kiss to leave claiming marks all over Scorp's neck and shoulder. He was his…_

_His thrusts growing more insistent and hard as he raced to his climax…_

_Scorpius came screaming his name, "Teddy!"_

_His lover's body tensing up made the hot tightness of Scorpius' arse all the more enthralling and it strangled his cock tearing his orgasm from his loins. _

_They lay as if dead, their passion momentarily sated._

_Scorpius began to draw breath and his eyes fluttered…_

Teddy woke gasping, half strangled by his bedding. It was wet…

Flushing he sniffed, all he smelt was cum. He'd never had such a dream…so erotic. Would Scorpius be so truly wild? Was this merely a game? Surely not…

How would their fathers' take this?

Truly, they were merely second cousins and not blood siblings. Had he ever seen Scorp as a true brother like Orion and James? Teddy scrubbed his face, Salazar's cauldron he didn't know. He summoned his elf with a snap pointed at the bed and went to take a cold shower. Merlin knew he needed it.

He was shivering when he returned to his bed to find it freshly changed. Teddy slid gratefully into its warmth finding it cast with warming magic.

He slipped into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Flashpoint

Pairings: Implied drarry, BillxFleur, SeamusxGeorge ect. Unrequited TeddyxVictoire and preslash TeddyxScorpius

Summary: It's Teddy and Scorpius' sixth year. Teddy is a Slytherin Prefect and Quidditch captain. Scorpius who is a three months younger is a Ravenclaw prefect and flies as Seeker but he is also his House Captain. Victoire's attentions make her fellow Ravenclaw see red.

Notes: part of the same universe as Borderline and Baiting of Rose. Flashpoint begins approximately one year prior to Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter 4

Neither could look at one another without blushing or turning away for the next few days.

Their dreams becoming more erotic…

Scorpius spent a lot of time beating off and indulging in self-pleasure fantasising about being taken by Teddy.

He needed him like he needed air, water and food…

When would Teddy come to him? He didn't want to push him or force him but his Veela was getting desperate…

His mate was beyond his touch and his magic was weakening but he didn't wish for that. He needed sex to fuel it and self-pleasure was like living on bread and water. He needed more…

XoooooX

Ted used cold-water charms during the day and tried to avoid wanking. Sometimes it was practically impossible…

He remembered the feel of Scorpius' smooth skin against his own, that delicious arse…

Since when had Scorpius had a _delicious_ arse?

That beautiful and enticing body…

This had to be another mind game…

Why else would Scorpius do this?

He'd never been attracted to anyone before, he had suffered under then impression he must be asexual until Scorpius…

Now he was going out of his mind…

He had to have a spell of some kind cast on him…

How else did he explain this hunger? This need? This desire bordering on addiction. What had Scorpius done to him when they were in the bath together?

He was interrupting his studies and distracting him in class. It had to stop…

He wasn't a true werewolf but this hunger…could his wolf as weak as it was have awakened? He was no more werewolf then 'Uncle' Bill.

He needed this…

Teddy wanted him under him, riding him

Making him scream with pleasure…

The thought…just the thought made him cum.

What sort of magic was this?

He wanted this…

He wanted Scorpius…

He would have him whether Scorpius meant for it to happen or not!

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Flashpoint

Pairings: Implied drarry, BillxFleur, SeamusxGeorge ect. Unrequited TeddyxVictoire and preslash TeddyxScorpius

Summary: It's Teddy and Scorpius' sixth year. Teddy is a Slytherin Prefect and Quidditch captain. Scorpius who is a three months younger is a Ravenclaw prefect and flies as Seeker but he is also his House Captain. Victoire's attentions make her fellow Ravenclaw see red.

Notes: part of the same universe as Borderline and Baiting of Rose. Flashpoint begins approximately one year prior to Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter 5

The sexual tension between them kept increasing so when they were assigned as partners in a potions project it threatened to rage out of control.

"I want a seven foot essay on why love potions shouldn't be labelled such with examples as to why manufacturing love is as impossible as creating food from nothing." Potions Mistress Andromeda Tonks snapped.

"Mr. Lupin-Black I trust you will pull your weight in this project. Mr. Malfoy would not want to jeopardise his marks when you are the least capable person in this class."

Potions wasn't his strongest subject but it didn't help that his grandmother was the harshest on him.

Teddy nodded, "Understood Professor Tonks."

Scorpius wanted to scream at her, researching love potions with the object of his obsession. This was horrible…

"In light of the project and since you all did marginally well with your Amortentia potions I shall release you all early so that you might begin your research. If I hear one of you didn't arrive promptly in the library I will take house points." Andromeda snapped.

If any of the rumours of Severus Snape's tenure as Potions Master were true Andromeda Tonks was a stricter instructor…

Cowed, all the Sixth Year NEWTS students cleaned up their stations and packed up their belongings before heading to the library.

Scorpius and Teddy's hands both closed over the door knob…

They were the last to clean up their station and thus were the last to leave.

They were both hit with heat and sparks when their skin touched.

Scorpius' eyes widened and turned to molten silver while Teddy's entire body; hair and skin turned red.

"Sometime today boys." Andromeda thundered as if nothing were the matter.

Teddy flung open the door, grabbing Scorpius' hand and dragged him towards the library.

XoooooX

Scorpius' hand felt burned…

Teddy was touching him…

He fervourently wished that his hand was else where and they were headed somewhere that wasn't the library perhaps, Teddy's prefect quarters.

Being dragged wasn't bad but he preferred to be flung into a wall or onto a bed.

XoooooX

Damn Nana for making them partners and double damn her for ordering them to the library to research.

He could think of more pleasurable things…

Teddy was looking forward to spending more time with the object of his obsession. Perhaps, researching the nature of love potions he could figure out what Scorpius had done to him…

He'd rather be certain he truly wanted to bed the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain and Seeker before he bedded the younger Sixth Year…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Flashpoint

Pairings: Implied drarry, BillxFleur, SeamusxGeorge ect. Unrequited TeddyxVictoire and preslash TeddyxScorpius

Summary: It's Teddy and Scorpius' sixth year. Teddy is a Slytherin Prefect and Quidditch captain. Scorpius who is a three months younger is a Ravenclaw prefect and flies as Seeker but he is also his House Captain. Victoire's attentions make her fellow Ravenclaw see red.

Notes: part of the same universe as Borderline and Baiting of Rose. Flashpoint begins approximately one year prior to Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter 6

Dozens of books on love potions and still no clue as to what Scorpius had done to him. Could he be a Veela and be using his Allure? Veela was in the Malfoy bloodline after all even if papa wasn't one.

Teddy scowled.

It couldn't be possible that he really had sexual desires for Scorpius, could it?

Scorpius kept sneaking glances at his mate, wanting to touch and be touched.

They both reached for the same reference book…

Only to have their skin burn were it touched.

Scorpius moaned softly.

That moan went straight to Teddy's cock, he groaned, "Don't do that."

Scorpius gaped, "Do what? You touched me."

"This game of yours. Stop."

Scorpius stormed to his feet, his chair hit the floor, "You think this is a game? I couldn't…I wouldn't. You're an idiot. You should know me better. Finish the damn project yourself." He threw his own books and notes in his bag, before striding off like an offended peacock.

Teddy groaned, banging his head against the table. It wasn't a game? Scorpius was serious? He was in so much trouble…

"What's wrong with Ravenclaw's Ice Prince Ted?"

"What do you want Fabian?" Teddy said not stopping hitting his head against the table.

"What did you do to make him walk off on potions? Isn't that his favourite subject?" Fabian said taking Scorpius' fallen chair, righting it and sitting.

"I told him to stop his game."

Fabian sighed, "You didn't. So he's mad because it isn't a game and you thought he was playing around? I was afraid of that."

"He's mad. Now what do I do?" Teddy said pouting.

"Did you want it to be a game?" Fabian drawled.

Teddy glared at him, "Yes…no…I don't know."

"If he means it, what does that mean to you." Fabian said sprawling in his chair.

"That it's the first time I've been sexually attracted to someone…"

"You're attracted to me? Oh Teddy you've made me so happy." A blond feminine person launched herself at him, "I knew you'd see reason."

"Get off me Vicki. I wasn't talking about you." Teddy said shifting into a wolf puppy and leaping out of her arms. "Please don't touch me."

"How could you be talking about anyone else? We're meant to be…" Victoire frowned.

"Stop saying that. I don't see you that way. I've never once really been interested in you. Stunned, slightly flattered but I don't like you that way. It's someone else…"

"Who else would go after you? Everyone knows you're mine." Victoire sniffed.

"Tell that to Scorpius." Teddy snorted, "You better hope he doesn't find out your touched me again. He might loose his temper."

Victoire tossed her hair and said with courage she obvious didn't possess in truth. "What could he do to me?"

"Turn you into a bug and squish you." Teddy said packing up. "If you'll excuse me, I have a Seeker to find and apologize to. I would avoid him if I were you Vicki. He is angry already and he hates you."

"He can't have you. You're mine…" Vicki whinged.

"I told you Vicki to let Teddy alone. Come on." Fabian dragged her off, "Gideon should keep an eye on you better."

"Gideon? He's always chasing Orion anyway. Despite being in different Houses and Quidditch rivals, they are best friends. Then again they don't play the same position since Gideon's a Chaser and Orion's your Seeker. What does Gideon have to do with anything?" Victoire frowned.

"You're both prefects you figure it out." Teddy tossed back. "I've got an upset blonde to track down excuse me."

"Teddy! I've been patient…"

Teddy turned back long enough to snap, "I'm a Potter, we love only one and my heart is already taken."

Had he loved Scorpius all this time and not known it? He'd always been close to the icy blonde but had he really said things when he was six?

Teddy didn't know but hurting Scorp had never been his plan…

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Flashpoint

Pairings: Implied drarry, BillxFleur, SeamusxGeorge ect. Unrequited TeddyxVictoire and preslash TeddyxScorpius

Summary: It's Teddy and Scorpius' sixth year. Teddy is a Slytherin Prefect and Quidditch captain. Scorpius who is a three months younger is a Ravenclaw prefect and flies as Seeker but he is also his House Captain. Victoire's attentions make her fellow Ravenclaw see red.

Notes: part of the same universe as Borderline and Baiting of Rose. Flashpoint begins approximately one year prior to Baiting of Rose.

* * *

Chapter 7

Fifth Year Pari Dearborn, daughter of Dean Thomas and Pavarti Patil both former Dumbledore's Army members was bent herself and threw parties every year for three years for bent witches and wizards of all genders.

Teddy had always graciously declined the invitation but this year with his obsessive hunger for Scorpius he felt he couldn't resist.

Scorpius would likely torment anyone else he took to the party so on the way to Care of Magical Creatures he called out, "hey Scor…um wait up…"

Scorpius stiffened at the sound of his voice, they'd made up after Teddy had to practically grovel for claiming that Scorpius was playing a head game with him rather than offering his own heart.

"So um…I was thinking…of attending Pari's party this year."

Scorpius glared, "With whom?"

"Uh…you? I don't want to go with anyone else…and you'd make them only wish they were as distained as Vi…Prefect Delacour-Weasley." Teddy stammered.

"I would be less tolerant of someone dating you than confessing or snogging. I don't share…" Scorpius sniffed.

"Don't worry I'm far more loyal that Uncle Ron." Teddy growled; he liked his cousins Rose and Ray. He hoped that they weren't suffering too badly with gossip.

Nothing happened in front of him so he didn't know.

"Since you are asking me to the party my answer is yes you will go and I shall accompany you." Scorpius said pompously.

Fabian snickered, "Good for you both. Now if only my love life had half a shot at happiness."

Scorpius smirked, "How unsuitable is the person you've set your cap on?"

"It will be harder to convince them and it will be more controversial perhaps than Rose and Domi if they ever get together." Fabian said.

"Ah so it's still that person for you." Scorpius mused.

Fabian winced, "You know?"

"Bit hard not to when you're watching them all the time and glaring daggers into their spouse's back. You really must have good instincts to guess that they are unhappy."

Fabian scowled, "Nothing altruistic as that. I just felt that I should be with them. That I was given this second chance for a reason. I think I loved them before I knew what romantic love was."

"I know the feeling," Scorpius glanced up at Teddy behind his long lashes, "It was the same for me…"

"Well," Fabian gave them a tight smile, "I hope you two will be happy. You give me hope…"

"If you are as much like Uncle Fred and Great-Uncle as they claim you won't fail to get your man." Teddy said clasping him on the shoulder.

"We…they were idiots. They had the person they wanted beside them the entire time. Instead of pursuing them they dallied with other girls, at least Uncle Fabian saw sense before he died. I…Fred went to his death stubbornly refusing to prove he was the better man." Fabian grumbled, "Come on…let's go to class."

Teddy was frowning when Fabian took off, "I'm worried about him. How do you know who he cares for?"

Scorpius sniffed, "I'm not oblivious. It's rather apparent when you know the signs. You recognized Domi and Rose right?"

It was curious how Domi was Domi and Vicki was Prefect Delacour-Weasley…

Then against Domi was completely absorbed in her Rose…

Teddy hoped that Fabian would have a chance.

Just how unsuitable was the person he loved for him? Fabian was too nice a guy to be lonely…

XoooooX

Scorpius hoped that Fabian's love saw the wisdom of letting his mate's best friend heal their heart. Hopefully, the age difference wouldn't matter…

He had a feeling that this person's bonding would be severed soon.

* * *

What do you think? Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll?


End file.
